I'll keep you safe pumpkin
by fandoms need chocolate
Summary: Sparrow lived a horrible life until she ran. She ran as far as she could and found a whole new world. What will happen now that she can see wings? Will Dean keep her? Rating for mild descriptions of violence and child abuse but we'll get past that for the onslaught of cuteness that is to come.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Yes, yes, I know I KNOW. How could I possibly start another piece when I have another just hanging and still in the works? Well don't get your knickers in a twist the other one is still in commission. I just had college on my plate and I am working on another chapter for my other story. I unfortunately do NOT own Supernatural. If I did no one would be sad and hurting and damn it everyone would have someone to love cough cough destiel cough. Anyway on with the new story! Oh an trigger warnings for mild descriptions of child abuse and PTSD.

Chapter one

Third person P.O.V.

The screams that resonated from what other people, normal people, would call her home, were deafening. Her own personal hell had suddenly gotten so much worse than it already was in just one night. The man who is Sparrow's father genetically had already killed her little sister. It was the most horrible thing she has ever seen in her short life. Usually as a six year old the most amount of blood you see would be on a scraped knee which your Mommy kissed all better. In Sparrow's case the worst nosebleed one could receive was the comparison to that.

Sparrow's mother was on the floor in a puddle of her own blood as my father makes cuts all over her tortured body. This has been going on for a while, and she knew that as soon as he is finished with her, she would be next. This strikes up her resolve to do what she knows she has to do. Sparrow's mother has lost too much blood this time; and Sparrow is not quite sure how she's still alive right now. Sparrow knows that this all together maybe gives her a minute at most. It's my life or his. It's my life or his. It's my life or his. She chants this in her head as she slowly approaches from behind. When Sparrow gets close enough, and she sees the entirety of her mother's mangled body, it was enough. Sparrow strikes the knife hard into his throat. He yells out in pain as she drags it across to make sure there was no way that he would be able to follow her.

Sparrow can hear him gagging on his own blood as she races to the kitchen. She goes into the little cupboard where she stashed a bag of canned food. Then Sparrow raced around the kitchen to grab any other bits and pieces of food that they were able to scrounge up because of having no money. Sparrow was quite used to hunger, so all this food would last her a very long time. She grabs another knife to stash in her bag as she raced out of this house, and into the surrounding woods. Taking no time to check if they were dead like her baby sister, Sparrow had to get as far away as her frighteningly skinny frame could get her.

It has been four months since she escaped. The police men had tried very hard to find her, but she knew how to hide herself by now in her home. The forest was an amazing home for it was free and Sparrow wasn't afraid anymore. But this wasn't the same woods by their house. No she left that area round after a week. Sparrow was always moving if it looks like someone is getting suspicious and starts to search the local woods. It only happens after she makes too much noise or steals too much food. It's amazing how people just assume that its raccoons stealing the perfectly edible food out of their rubbish bins until they see something much larger than a raccoon. If only for a moment that is. But it is so easy to evade them, for they think that Sparrow thinks like an animal. Place food out and she'll come out. Sparrow has survived this long because she doesn't fall for those tricks.

In fact they are searching the woods right now. Looking in all the bushes whether they were big or small. Little did they know that she was high, high up above them like the bird she was named for. After living in the woods for so long you tended to get a little dirty. But it added the extra coverage necessary to be completely undetectable in the trees. Sparrow just fell asleep and waited until morning to move on from this patch of woods.

Sparrow could feel the air getting colder as she kept moving through the woods. She just huffed out a sigh and kept moving, it was bad enough that they sent out an entire search party last night. So far Sparrow has been walking for hours making good progress from the last town. One of the search men came really close to finding her last night so it became even more imperative that she get moving. She doesn't know what would happen if she was caught by the policemen, but she really doesn't want to find out.

For a stretch of time Sparrow had to go through a big city to get to the comfort of the woods again. It was easy really, avoiding the people who would put their noses into her business. But then she sees absolutely the strangest thing in her life and that sure is saying something compared to the events Sparrow has lived through. There was a man…..with wings. Not like fake wings for costumes but real wings that were huge! Each one was as long as he was tall. They were gold and shimmered in the sunlight with every move he made. For some reason he turned round and looked right at her.

"You can see me little one?" He asked in a funny sounding voice. All Sparrow could do was nod while staring at his wings. "These too?" He asked while making hand motions toward his wings. Again with the nodding. "Well then I guess you're the one we have been looking for." He stated right before advancing toward her. Sparrow turns around and starts sprinting, but she hasn't been able to have food in a few days. This means that much larger man was able to catch up to her very quickly with infuriating ease. "Now try not to kill Deano and Mr. Mcgruffy when you get there k?" was all he said before placing two fingers on Sparrow's forehead.

Dean P.O.V

I had just gotten a face full of holy water, again man I hate that. Bobby had just handed me a towel when there was a very loud thump in the adjoining room. We rush around the corner to see a small girl trying to shake off a fall that sounded like she fell from the ceiling. She sees us and immediately tries to haul herself up to run but falls on her face again. It looks like she sprained an ankle in her fall. That didn't stop her from scuttling away on the floor. I looked more closely at her eyes, they were the eyes of an animal terrified and about to fight or fly.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you alright?" I said in a low voice. "Alright? I just want to help you." She just looked at me with a distrustful face. "I need to check your ankle, to make sure you didn't break it okay?" I slowly reach for her ankle which she begrudgingly lets me take. "Okay, can you wiggle your toes? Good good. Now move it up and down, alright yes it is just a sprain no broken ankles here." I say with a smile on my face, but when I look down at her she is staring at me intently. Then her stomach rumbled. "Alright how about we feed Chewbacca then?" I ask her. She nods after a pause and after looking about for a few seconds lifts her arms up in the universal request to be picked up. I carefully lift her up only to realize that her clothes were but rags on her skeleton like frame. I slowly make my way into Bobby's kitchen and whisper, "Bobby can you make some light porridge? We need to get some food into her." Bobby nods and starts around his kitchen. I'm still holding her and feel like an idiot that I haven't wrapped her ankle yet. "Hey Chewy your ankle still hurt?" she stares me in the eyes before she slowly nods. "Alright come on."

After wrapping her ankle and having her eat most of the porridge, Bobby and I were getting ready to leave to find Sam. "Bobby you have any blankets or something?"

"Check the hall closets." He said gruffly before going back to his search. Chewy, as I have now dubbed her, was sitting on Bobby's bed just watching us. I smile at her and exit the room and find a couple of big fluffy blankets and walk back into the room to see Chewy craning her neck to see around the corner of the door. I walk to her and start to swaddle her in the blankets. Already small, she looked like a toddler in the mass of blankets. I don't know why but she seems to trust me. After picking her and the blankets up from the bed I call out the Bobby, "Hey Bobby! Meet us in the car!" She flinches at the loudness of my voice to which I immediately say, "I'm sorry Chewy I won't be so loud next time." She just looked at me and leaned against my chest.

Man I have missed this, I remember Sam doing the same thing all those years ago. But no time like the present. I open the backseat door and gently place her on the seat. "Now, I am going to give you water during the drive okay? And if you get hungry I want you to tap either me or Bobby on the shoulder and do this alright?" He says while making the sign for eating. She nods and curls in her little blanket nest.

We have been driving for a couple of hours; all the while I have been checking the rearview mirror to see how Chewy was doing. She was constantly looking out her windows to see the new sights blur by. She had quickly gotten tired and was now sleeping.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Bobby suddenly asked me. I sighed we couldn't possibly give her away, I couldn't. "Because you're already attached to the kid." Bobby stated matter of factly. I just ignored him and continued staring at the road and looking periodically at Chewy. Man I have got to get a better nickname than that or try to get her name name.

It wasn't until we got to the hotel Sam was staying at before I noticed Chewy having a nightmare. She was shaking so hard I'm surprised she hasn't fallen off the seat yet. I stop the car and rush to her door. "Hey Chewy? Chewy? Okay you're okay." I say over and over trying to rouse her from this night terror. She was sobbing when she woke and was clutching to my shirt. I just grab the blankets that have fallen and gather them around her. I lift her up again and she wraps her legs around my waist to have a secure hold. She rests her head on my shoulder, exhausted, as I look at Bobby and nod toward the building and make my way to the entrance. We get up to Sam's room to be greeted by a girl in her underwear. My eyes widen, and Chewy looks to see who the new voice belonged to. I'm guessing she didn't like what she saw because she became stiff as plywood and grabbed my shirt even tighter than before. I look down at her and she had terror written all over her face. "Hey, hey what's wrong hun?" I ask because this was a very strong reaction to a tiny female compared to when she met me. Then I hear Sam's voice and look up. "Heya Sammy." I say with a grin. My grin died pretty quickly when I saw his face. I ducked and threw myself backwards as the knife came wishing through the air towards me as I curl my body into pumpkin? Yeah that might work she seems like a pumpkin, I wonder if she'll like pie? Focus Dean! I look up to see Bobby holding Sam back and only then to I hear her. She is definitely not happy with how she is being roughed around, no, the knife. She's not taking her eyes off the knife that came towards us while her eyes are glazed over.

"Hey, Bobby!" I call in a panic, "What do I do it looks like she is I dunno locked in a memory or something!"

"Dean calm down just coax her out of it." He says before going back to explaining to Sam. "Alright then pumpkin, we need to do something. Can you hear me c'mon just follow my voice or something like that or another." She slowly but surely turned to look at him with her wide green eyes locked with his, before she slumped exhausted against his chest. I sighed in relief and lightly hugged her small frame. It scares me just how small she is. I grab one of my t-shirts and take her into the bathroom, she really needed a bath right now.

She was too tired to complain much when I started taking the rags off her, I really need to burn those when I get the chance. And then I saw her skin. Her entire body was covered with scars as old as four years to five months ago. I gave a strangled gasp and called out, "B- Bobby?" He walked in and with a start said, "What in the hell?" I looked at him, really looked at him with a look of finality. Then I turned to her, "You are going to stay with us okay? We''ll keep you safe how does that sound?" She looks at me as if she were thinking about it before nodding. I nod with her and after giving her a quick bath, put her in the t-shirt I brought with me and cuddle up with her in one of the hotel beds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Dean P.O.V.

She was so tired she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bed. "So what are we doing now Bobby?" Bobby just looked like today had been a long day. Well it has, but that's not the point. "The thing that pulled me out, it left a mark." I pulled my sleeve up to show the handprint burned into my skin.

"What in the hell?" Bobby exclaims in surprise as he comes closer to inspect it. The minutes stretched by as he was thinking. "I know a person who can help us out."

"Who?" Sam said in surprise.

"A psychic, her name is Pamela."

"Well let's get going then." I say as I make for Sara? No, that doesn't fit. She just grunted in her sleep as I carefully lifted her, trying my damned hardest to not wake her up. She had settled again once she was on the upholstery of Baby.

It wasn't that long of a drive to this Pamela person's place. I did know that I did not want to leave Emma? no, inside the car alone while we were inside. Leaving her out of my sight was a very bad idea.

"Hey, it's time to wake up." I say while shaking her shoulder. She still flinched a little, but then she wrapped her arms around my neck again. Seeing as she was still in my gigantic t-shirt, keeping her swaddled in the fluffy blanket seemed like a good idea until we could get her clothes.

We walked up to the door only to have it open before we could knock.

"Heey Bobbay!" a woman I am guessing is Pamela drawls before yanking him into a hug. I just raise my eyebrows and shift (Bela? Ugh ew no!) around in my arms. She turns to me and she says, "You have her in a t-shirt, really?"

"I just got her some hours ago!" I say indignantly.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Be glad Bobby called ahead and I have my special skills. Come on I have some things that should fit her." We follow her inside and she hands me a bag with clothing articles. Taking her into another room, I start to pull things out of the bag. Everything was so girly. She also kind of, was that a sneer?

"Did you just sneer at the girly clothes missie?" I laugh. She doesn't respond. "Ah well I guess we will have to pick the least offending items and work with those. At least she got you shoes to wear so you don't cut your feet when you don't need to be carried." She just nods solemnly.

Her attitude changed slightly when the clothes were on though. It was obvious she was no happy with all the pink on the clothes. She kept picking at the pink parts with a disdainful look on her small face. "Hey Pamela I don't think we have a happy camper here!" I say gleefully. But as soon as we enter the room everyone else was in she schooled her features with a snap and remained blank faced. I sighed and said, "Never mind, you guys scared her."

Pamela walked to us and she stiffened considerably. Pamela looked (Dani? Nope) in the eyes as if she was searching for something. "Oh you poor child. You poor child." She said in a whisper. I gave her look that basically said, "Elaborate, now."

"Her father was the one to give her the scars, physically by blade and emotionally by murdering her sister and mother in front of her."

"Was it a demon?" Sam asked.

"No Sam, this was just an evil man who wanted to hurt others and took it out on his family. She has never called him dad in her life."

I hug her to me upon hearing this new set of information. She wasn't even listening to the conversation anymore, just laying her head on my shoulder and sucking her thumb while staring off into space.

"Alright now why don't we see who pulled you out of the fire." Pamela says to break the silence. She already had the table set up for her thing. She was demanding this Castiel person to show her his face over and over again. (Clara? Damn it that's not it either) was very upset. She was restless in my lap until she lunged forward to Pamela's arm. I let go of Sam's hand to catch her before she fell on her face effectively breaking the circle. "What was that for I almost had it?" Pamela was very irritated with the turn of events. I was too busy with (Lucy? Maybe I should just get a damn baby name book since I'm turning into one) trying to see what was wrong.

She was just shaking and shuddering rubbing at her eyes. I stand up from the table hoisting her up to where she is at my chest again, ignoring the others as I walk outside to the car. She got marginally better once we exited Pamela's house. At least with the shaking, she wouldn't stop rubbing her eyes. "Hey stop that you're just going to hurt them." I say to her gently pulling on her wrists. "You're safe, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, understand?" She looked up and nodded her agreement and slumped down.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Back at the hotel I had taken claim over one of the beds and had her all wrapped up in her blanket nest again. That didn't last very long though, before she just crawled the three feet to curl up against my side.

The nightmares, as some would say, straight from hell themselves. They wouldn't know just how right they were. I lurch awake with a strangled gasp as (Tyler?) did from my movements. I look at her, "You know kiddo we need to give you a real name sometime." She just looked at me with her large eyes before nodding and closing her eyes.

I carefully run my fingers through her hair in deep thought. It was still a raggedy mess, but the bath had shown that instead of being a brunette like I thought she was, her hair was blonde. It's interesting just how much she looks like me with her eyes and hair. She made a sort of cooing noise in her sleep that, no matter how hard I tried, made a silly grin spread across my face.

Then the television started acting like the one in the gas station. I start up and grabbed her and the blanket without any warning. She squeaked indignantly to being jostled as I am running out the door with her. There is no way her ears and little body would withstand the strange noise that's following me.

I'm running out the door when the mirror that was above the bed shattered, sending the glass raining down on where we were just lying. "Dean!" I can hear Bobby yell along with the thundering sounds of his steps.

SPNPSNPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

We were in an abandoned warehouse that was soon to become the biggest art project ever. I placed the weapons bag on one table, and placed (Katie? Gahaarr!) on the table opposite. This blanket wrapping business was a lifesaver, because it gives her an incentive to keep still where I place her. Bobby then approaches us and hands me a pad of paper and a small box of crayons.

"Sam suggested we get her these for when she has to wait for long periods of time." He said in his gruff 'I'm no big softie' voice. I just grin at him and hand them to her.

Little while later after the barn warehouse has been spray painted within an inch of its life, I turn to check on (Taylor? I'll ask if she likes that) her tongue is poking out in concentration as she draws with her crayons. When she notices me watching her, she lifts up the paper to show one of the symbols we had painted on the walls. "Wow that's really good." I say, now that I actually look at it, it actually is pretty damn close to the symbol itself. "Good job kiddo." I say smiling as I ruffle her hair.

She actually grinned before going back to her drawing.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

It has been an hour since Bobby did the summoning. "Are you sure you did it right?" I ask him. He just gave me a bitch face to which I respond with an eye roll. Taylor, or Teddy, was leaning against me fighting to keep her eyes open. After going through the vast list of name ideas she went with the one I thought she would choose.

Suddenly there was an all mighty thud on the roof. Taylor jumped and grabbed my sleeve in response to the noise. Booby and I jump down to our feet and grabbed the shotguns, but not before I put noise canceling ear coverings on Taylor. When a man walked into the barn Bobby and I opened fire. Nothing was affecting him, so I discreetly grabbed the demon knife.

"Dean Winchester, we need to talk."

"Sure." I said right before I plunged the knife into his chest. Nothing happened. Now I was starting to think that this was a bad idea. I step backwards to place myself in front of Taylor to make sure that this man couldn't get to her. Bobby came behind him with a pipe, only to be put to sleep by the touch of this guy's fingers.

"Who are you?" I ask wondering how we would get out of here.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord." He said in a rough voice, "And I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

But then Taylor made a noise to get my attention. I immediately swivel around. "Yes what it is Teddy?" she was making flapping motions with her hands and raising her black crayon. I guess I still looked confused, because she frowned and started to draw black wings on a piece of paper and pointed at the man named Castiel. I turn to him and lighting shown his wings spreading out against the walls.

A.N Now because I didn't feel like doing it at the top it shallest be at the bottom. I have not owned supernatural at all during the making of this chapter. Reviews keep the evil author happy, so click the button if you don't want me stalling during uploads because I am just that kind of person.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Read this before reading the chapter!

EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT

So, I have finally come back to this after three years…. I am SO SORRY. In any case, I have rewritten this chapter because I wasn't happy how it ended. So I can honestly say I'm not sure where it will go or how fast another will come after this but keep your eyes peeled.

Oh and shout out to

ArtistKurai

WinchesterBenson97

GypsyPriestess

And

Bad Wolf and Timelords

you guys can be the first to send your ideas!

On with the Show!

Dean's P.O.V.

I have to admit, cuddling next to a warm body was nice when sleeping. I just never ever would admit to this fact out loud. Like ever… especially to Sam. But inevitably, the nightmare images from hell were bound to come one way or another. My eyes snap awake as I struggle not to lurch upwards, in an attempt to try not to wake Taylor next to me. Turns out I needn't of bothered, she was staring up at me concern written all over her features. She tilted her head and reached up, placing her small hand on my neck underneath my ear. After lightly patting a couple of times I gave her a small smile, "I'm fine Teddy." She pulls her head up more looking over my shoulder. I whip around to look over my shoulder as well, to see Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hello Dean." He said in his strange gravelly voice, "What were you dreaming about?"

I get angry and snap, "What do you get off watching people sleep?"

He just ignored me and instead just turned, "You need to stop it."

Puzzlement filled Taylor's face and probably in my own as well, "Stop what?" Castiel just reached forward and touched forehead.

I groggily start to come too when I hear an annoyed voice above me say, "Hey man you can't sleep here." I am on a very uncomfortable bench-like thing…. Wait a minute I'm actually on a bus bench, shit. "Hey is that your kid?" an accusing voice pierced above me.

This made me snap to attention the first thing out of my mouth being, "Teddy?" She was on my stomach, out cold but still breathing. That is she was until she was jabbed by the cop. She gave a small shriek in indignation realizing that it wasn't me that touched her. She immediately decided she didn't like this cop and managed to stay on the bench while getting as far away from him as possible. I just glare at him and gather her up to walk away.

I'm looking around very confused. When I walk into the diner nearby and sit next to a man with dark hair. "Can you tell me where I am?" He just tells me the name of the diner I walked in. I place Taylor on the seat next to me as I turned to him again, "No like the city and state."

"Laurence, Kansas? Hey man you alright?"

"Ah you know long night." He gave me a questioning look peering around to glance at Taylor.

"Hey can we get some coffee and a bagel here Reg?" I give him a semi grateful look, mostly for the bagel which I promptly handed to Taylor. She went at it, munching and gnawing at it without abandon.

I turn around when someone said, "Hey Winchester!" The man next to me responds to the greeting as well while I just stare.

"Dad?" it came out as a whisper, but Taylor still heard me. She then looks at… apparently my dad with more interest furrowing her brows. When he leaves I stand up about to go after him, but Taylor was still on the seat not moving. "Come on." I say to her, only to get a glare turning very quickly into Sam's signature puppy eyes lifting her arms. I rolled my eyes and lifted her up. "You are very demanding, you know that?"

I have been following him for quite some time before I almost run face first into Castiel. "What is this, is this real?"

"Yes." He says, keeping eye contact with Taylor.

"So what did angels get their hands on deloreans? How is this even possible?"

"Time is fluid, and we can bend it on occasion."

I am starting to get annoyed, "Well then bend it back."

He steps closer, "You have to stop it."

"Stop what!?" but he was gone. "What are you allergic to straight answers you son of a bitch!?"

I manage to find John at a car dealership about to get the most hideous van you could get. "That's not the one you want." I call out.

"Are you following me?"

"No just never got to thank you for the coffee and bagel this morning. And now I'm returning the favor." Taylor knew I was getting into "car mode" and made me let her down so she could wander around a bit. I pause in explaining the wonder of baby and say, "Hey not too far, stay where I can see you." And get back to lecturing my father, god it's already been a long day. Teddy was using the nearby cars to support her struggling movements as she slowly tried to walk.

Sometime later, I had followed him to where it looks like he is meeting my mother. "Oh Sammy if you were here, our mom is a babe." Teddy gives me a scrunched up confused face. "I am going to hell, again."

Taylor, who was still too young to fully understand what I meant, just continued playing with the different pieces of my jacket. I was listening in to my parent's, wow that is still strange, conversation. I was so distracted I never heard my mother tell Dad that she would be right back.

It was a gnarly surprise attack on her part. I mean I am holding a kid for crying out loud and that didn't stop her one bit. I just had enough time to drop and roll Taylor away from me. It wasn't a very smooth decent and I managed to cause her already injured ankle to tweak in the wrong direction. The motion causes an instant guttural scream to leave her small body. That scream is enough to make me pin her to the brick wall, whether she was my mom or not.

"Are you crazy?!" I shout.

"You have been following us since my house what do you want?" She is still struggling to get out of my hold when I see her bracelet.

"Are you a hunter?" I gasp out in surprise.

…

Inside her house I see that my grandfather is a real grumpy gramps. Is he seriously asking me if I'm a hunter when I introduced the fact that I was one? Even Taylor looks aghast and glances at me in a clear, "is he for real?" face. I turn my attention back to gramps, "How do you kill a vamp with wooden stakes or silver?" I almost laughed for Taylor had pulled Sam's bitch face number 13. She pulled herself up and lightly hit the flat of her hand against my throat. That was when the laugh actually escaped me.

"I thought you were asleep when Sam and I were talking about that, were you eavesdropping?" She gave me the facial expression Sam used to do when he needed to be cute so he could get his ass out of trouble. You could practically hear her say, "oops?"

Samuel's wife saw this interaction and was sniggering in the kitchen. "Right, proof enough?"

Samuel scoffs and says, "Yes, now get out of my house."

"Dad!" my uh mom yells indignantly.

"I don't trust other hunters." It sounds like this has happened sometime before, the way mom looks so annoyed.

"Well now I'm inviting him and his adorable daughter to dinner, you hungry?" my grandmother pulling grunt.

I look at her stunned for a second before answering, "Starving."

My grandmother then looks to Taylor, "And how about you sweetheart?"

Taylor just looks confused until glancing up at me, "She doesn't talk."

"Well she's skin and bones so let's eat. What's her name Dean?" his grandmother asked him.

"Taylor." I manage to respond after swallowing my mouthful of delicious food.

"How old is she?" shit, I don't know this, but Teddy saved my ass by slowly holding up six fingers. "What? My dear why is she so small?" Jesus will she lay off with the interrogation? But then I look at Teddy, I realize she's quuite right. Taylor was only the size of a four year old and a sickly thin one at that. She curled in on herself from the onslaught of attention thrown her way. I still was refusing to acknowledge how my grandmother called Taylor my daughter, that particular freak out can happen later.

Taylor was hardly eating anything. "T, we talked about this." She just looks up at me with her large green eyes. "You have to eat, just until you are full." She looked like she was going to refuse, but eventually nibbled on an asparagus, damn Sam for corrupting her to eat rabbit food.

Well this is turning ought to be the most awkward family dinner I have ever had. Albeit they have no idea on that forefront but you get the point. It was like pulling teeth trying to get information out of Samuel on the case he was working. And I only got as much as I did because Deanna decided to be helpful and tell me while my mom was giggling across the table.

Man it sure felt good getting to the ranch way before Samuel did just for the fact of subtly rubbing it in his face later. Oh crap how the hell am I going to- "So who's this then?" the lady asked in an offhand tone.

"She's my niece, my sister got into an accident the other day and I've been watching her." Damn that was smooth. "Alrighty Taylor, could you sit on the couch while I talk to Mrs. Whitshire." She nodded and made herself as small as possible in the corner of the couch. She's getting better with being around people and just being in public in general.

Wow, I had gotten all my questioning of the widow done before Samuel has even to show up. This is awesome. I can tell that Taylor really really does not like Samuel, like at all. Because when he does show up she cringes as far away from him as possible, just to get around him to leave the house. She is slowly healing from her sprained ankle, so it's no surprise to see her try to walk a few steps before deciding against that particular idea. She doesn't even have to raise her arms up anymore to tell me she wants to be carried.

We make our way over to Mary and the kid of the man who was murdered. The kid was telling us about how his father would beat them after having a drink or two. I look down as Taylor leans really far forward and reaches to the kid. To keep her from falling from the sudden movement I move forward. She places her hand on the side of his face while staring at him. It would have been weird, had she not done the same thing to me a few times.

The kid was shocked into silence and stared straight into her eyes. It didn't last long before he turned to look at me. "She feels empathetic and like she knows what I'm talking about. I hope you took her from her parents." He muttered in a monotone voice, eyes glazed over as he turned and walked into the house without another word.

I don't know how I managed to get the rest of my questions to figure out that, yes this was yellow-eyes at work, after that tid-bit. With the case at hand it was much easier to ignore it than to focus on just how weird that experience was.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNSPNSPNPSNSNP

Jesus if I knew just how annoying meeting the family was going to be… you know what I probably shouldn't finish that thought. They won't listen to a thing I say and Taylor is exhausted. "You do not know how to kill this thing and I do. That kind of shows who should go after it does it not?" And he is ignoring what I saying… awesome.

SPNSPNPSNPNSPSNPNSPSNPSNPNSPSNPNSPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNSPNPSNPSN

I am so glad I left Taylor in the car when I went inside for the colt. I really don't want her to be in the direct line of a bullet if I can help it. I see the Cambell car in front of the house and curse. I run inside and the son of a bitch has Mary. "You let her go!" He turned and looked at the colt.

"Where'd you get that gun?" I shot and he smoked out before he could get hit.

"Fuck." I snarled, exiting the house to make sure he didn't find Teddy outside. Thankfully she was alright, even if she was miffed at being left behind.

"Nice job in there." I hear Samuel behind me.

I look at him, incredulous, "I missed the shot."

He rolls his eyes, "Just take the compliment son."

"We gotta kill this thing now or Mary dies."

Samuel looked at me in alarm, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe today or years from now, but he has his claws in her, and will not let her go."

He says in disbelief, "What are you a psychic now too?"

I sigh in frustration, this is going to be harder than I originally thought. "Alright this is going to sound crazy, like heaping bag fulls of crazy, but Mary is my mother."

"Excuse me?"

"And you are my grandfather." I say without missing a beat.

"And is this my?" He leaves the rest of the question unsaid. I look down at Taylor who was nodding off in my arms.

"This is my daughter."

"Well this is just great." Samuel sarcastically states.

"My real name is Dean Winchester. I was born January 24, 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester."

After giving him all my evidence on why he should believe me, he just looked like he still wanted to shoot me. That would not be a very pleasant experience.

"Can I see that?" Samuel asks motioning for the colt.

"Nothing personal, but I don't just let anybody handle it." My movement of keeping the gun from Samuel woke Taylor and she groggily pressed her face into my chest with a whine, upset at being woken.

"Come on I'm your grandfather, and it is personal," Teddy looked up and screamed in terror, "especially when it's me you're hunting for." And his eyes flash yellow.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

He flicked his hand and sent my chair flying backwards, away from the colt. "No!" I gasp out before the force of the chair hitting the wall knocked my breath away. Son of a bitch he really has me on this chair. Then, to my great surprise, Taylor hurls herself from my lap to try and reach the colt. The yellow eyed demon and I most probably had the exact same level of confusion and surprise on our faces before he reacted.

He quickly snatched her round the middle and lifted her like the very small child she was. She looked like she was having convultions that's how violently she was writhing in her attempts at escape.

"Now you my dear are _very_ interesting indeed." He looked like he had a brand new specimen to dissect, alive. "How on earth could a tiny thing like you be completely unaffected to being held unlike your daddy?" He then turned with a, dare I say it, evil nasty grin. He sauntered like the proud bastard he was. "So do I kill your mommy? Your daddy?" a look of wonder crossed his face, "Ooh are you one of my psychic kids?" he leaned in and, good god he's sniffing me. "No… do you have a sis? Or a bro?" he leered. "Now you, you MUST be one of mine!"

He smelled Taylor and I swear his face fell with immense disappointment. Until it just lit right back up again. "While you aren't one of mine, damn are you something! I have absolutely no idea what you are because you smell human, yes human to mask the scents underneath, and underneath the cluster of different things is _intoxicating_." I'm just sitting there, not like I have much of a choice, wanting more than anything to be able to snatch Taylor out of his arms.

He looked at me and full on laughed, he laughed and laughed and laughed. "You don't even know the power this tiny child is keeping within her! Basically, sonny boy, you are keeping a nuclear reactor inside of a kid, one little temper tantrum and the entire world can go kabooooom." He adjusted his grip on her and smirked, "And so, I'll be taking her with me, she'll make an absolutely wonderful general of my army." Taylor suddenly smashed her palms against his face. He yelled out in surprise and pain when he dropped her on her, damnit, on her injured leg.

Taylor screamed in agony and tried to desperately crawl towards me. I see Deanna trying to shoot Samuel with the colt, only for him to break her neck and grab a nearby knife to himself. Wasting no more time, I lift Taylor to me cuddling her to my chest before sprinting out of that damned house. I threw myself into the ugly yellow car, damn that was an insult to injury, and race to where Mary and John were.

When I pulled in, I knew I was too late. Mary and ew, her father were kissing. Well technically it was the yellow eyed demon who was just using her father as a meat suit. But it was still gross! I step out of the car, with Taylor was still wrapped around me quivering in pain. Samuel whips around to face us and…. has two handprints on his face that looked suspiciously like third degree burns. Yellow eyes grinned maliciously before smoking out of Samuel. I sigh and turn around right into Castiel. He lifted his hand up and the scenery disappeared.

SPNSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPSNPSNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNSPNSPNSPSNPNSPNSPNSPSNP

"I couldn't stop it." Was the only thing I could say to him.

"You can't change fate."

I glower in anger. "Then what was the point of sending us sending her through that hell hole!?" Like always his expression never changed.

"You needed to see for yourself."

"Great well that's just awesome!" and I'm being snarky to an angel of the lord, I need to go to bed. "What did he mean when saying that Taylor's humanity was hiding some things underneath?" Castiel just tilted his head in confusion.

"Here." I simply stated and held her out to the angel. He cautiously, as if unsure what to do, took her into his arms.

"I am unsure as to what you are talking about, she…" he drifted of not fully finishing his sentence.

"Cas?"

"I must inquire with my brothers, there are things I am…unsure of."

I drag my hand across my face. "You know what Cas? Teddy and I have both had a really long day so how about we talk about this later?" I held my arms out towards him wanting to take Teddy back. He seemed reluctant to hand her back just yet and I wanted to laugh, not even two minutes of holding her and he was already wrapped around her little finger even if he didn't want to admit it.

After having her back in my arms, Cas disappeared in his slightly creepy way and I practically collapse on the motel bed, thankfully managing not to jostle Teddy THAT much during the decent towards unconsciousness. Right before falling asleep, I look down at the small thing that was Teddy, kissed her forehead and whispered "So glad I have you now baby girl."

A/N So, bit of a rewrite, and I hope to continue this now that have a slightly more adult variety of grammar and editing powers.

Oh and Alyssa? Yes you Alyssa from Stanford. If you are reading this hello again! Hope you like the new chapter as much as I did writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am absolutely horrible at getting these things up in a timely manner…. Uh Merry Christmas?

Bobby pov

All these years and these damned hunters still think I am a babysitting service. Those damned Winchesters especially. Seemed like history is doomed to repeat itself, seeing as I watched those boys for so many years and now I get the next generation. Dean took to that little girl so fast; I knew he would get attached the very first day she dropped from the sky.

God I don't think Dean or Sam were ever this small when they were here themselves back when they were four, let alone six. She is severely struggling to put any form of weight on. I've had her with me for a good week and it has not been easy. Just remembering when Dean was first trying to leave, he wanted to bring her with them the crazy bastard. I told him to get his ass out that door before he made any stupid decisions. Huh, turns out the babysitting thing actually is my fault…go figure.

Taylor did not appreciate being left behind in the slightest. As far as I can tell, it seems that Dean is her favorite, Sam not so much. When he gets close her nose scrunches like she just caught wind of something that smells nasty. She also shies away like she is extremely uncomfortable with him so close. It has been hysterical seeing him desperately trying to get on her good side because he is put out at not being liked as much as Dean. He actually found something to "bond" with her over though, vegetables. The one thing Dean couldn't understand was her love of vegetables.

She has been gauging and judging me since the initial melt down at the start of the week. I haven't heard that child say a word until Dean was leaving, that was when I was damned sure I would need new eardrums. The screams made me sure that a neighbor had to have heard and called the cops this time for sure. Taylor had only said one word the entire time, but that one word I could see was enough to almost break Dean of his resolve.

"No!" over and over again. Dean's face was the epitome of someone's heart breaking. If I hadn't have sent that idjit out he would have just given up and let her come along to this really dangerous case. Honestly trying to bring a child along to hunt a rugaru, boy must of lost a few brain cells while in the middle of his stint downstairs. I didn't know a child's scream could reach the resonance where my front windows broke. She slept for three hours after that one.

Now she was skulking on the couch obviously bored as hell. With what Dean said about how the kid could be like a nuclear warhead in a child's body I was terrified of what would happen when Dean left. The window shattering honestly was nothing compared to what my imagination had cooked up.

I've caught the kid…doing things. Only way to describe it, once she managed to get a book to move from the top shelf into her lap like she came out of a Matilda novel. She has also been making her hands produce this almost glow. Had to put a stop to her doing it in the house when she almost burned down the kitchen; apparently hand-glow makes a lot of heat. That was a struggle in itself getting her out of the burning kitchen, she tried to run right into where the flames were thickest before I just grabbed her and made a run for it.

The kid is so damn skittish she's worse than a wild horse, well a wild horse that could do a lot more damage than a normal horse. I dropped a book the other day and she nearly rocketed through the roof.

I sighed after looking at her glance at the front door again. I think her ear just twitched.

"Alright Taylor." She stopped swinging her legs and looked towards me. "I think we are both suffering from a case of cabin fever. Get your shoes we're getting real food."

Waiting by the door I see her holding her stuffed cat in the crook of her arm, thumb clamped in her mouth. I look down to see her laces were an absolute mess. Kneeling down, grumbling about being too old for this, I properly tie her shoes and lightly pull her thumb from her mouth.

"Can you climb in the truck or do I need to lift you?" She suddenly had an indignant look flash across her face as she struggled to climb up the tall seat. "Independent little bugger aint ya?" Really I was just talking to myself as she wouldn't respond back.

It wasn't long until we got to the local diner. She would fall getting out, so helping her out was the way to go. I didn't expect for her to remain clinging to my hand during the walk into the diner though. She tensed the closer we got to the diner, only to relax, as there were no other people inside at 2:30 in the afternoon.

Well it was empty other than the teenager, and the older woman who has been working in this diner long as I can remember. If she decides to get nosey she would have to face the "Grouchy Old Man Singer".

Taylor was watching them, far better than most hunters who I've run into over the years. Probably why they were dead and her alive. She chose our table next to the second exit against the wall, commendable.

"You getting more veggies Taylor?" This is awkward, I don't know what else to do to bring her out of her shell other than leave well enough alone. But surprisingly she gave a slight nod and nothing else. "Tell you what," her eyes barely glanced at me, "you eat all your food and I start teaching you bout what the boys go hunting for."

This got an actual reaction out of her surprisingly enough, not a smile but her eyes lit up with interest. Well, I mused, least that's one way to keep her busy.

A/N Just a short thing I'm experimenting with while I'm busy with school and life yaaaaawwwwn going to expand a lot more with Bobby and just need to slog through season 4 to the juicy bits.


End file.
